


Of AP Gov and Phone Calls

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, married!klaine, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: With one phone call, Blaine Hummel-Anderson's life is changed forever. If only it hadn't happened in the middle of his AP Gov class...Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Guess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to 'Of AP Gov and Weddings'

“...Excellent question Kyle. If you are not familiar with the topic, the court case Lawrence v. Texas overturned a Texas law that basically banned sexual intercourse between same-sex couples. If this court case had taken place during Nixon’s presidency, there-“

Blaine stopped mid-explanation when his cell phone started ringing. He frowned. There were only certain numbers he allowed through the do not disturb setting. They included his parents, Kurt's parents, school officials, and Kurt's office. Looking down at his phone, he saw that his husband was trying to call him after leaving countless messages. Something had to be urgent if Kurt was being so persistent.

“I apologise ladies and gentleman,” Blaine said, suppressing a laugh as John woke up, “I need to take this call. Here, I’ll put on the documentary we started on Tuesday and I’ll finish explaining Lawrence tomorrow. Make sure to take notes during the video, since it contains a lot of court cases that you’ll need to know for the AP test.” He waited until his class got out their notes (he spent a fucking week on them, hopefully they'll be helpful) and clicked on the video. David uploaded a new video program on his laptop that would resume videos where they left off, so since this was his only AP Government class Blaine wasn't concerned about finding their place.

As he left, Blaine shut off the lights and closed the door. Once he was sure his class couldn't hear him, he pressed the call back button next to Kurt's contact. It only took three rings before he answered.

"Blaine, I have some fantastic news," Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine relaxed a little, relieved to know that nothing was wrong. "Is it so important that I had to leave my class?" Blaine teased.

"Absolutely," Kurt declared. "Guess who called today?"

"Your dad?"

"Nope, guess again."

"The plumbing company?"

"No, I told you they called yesterday."

"Oh, okay. Wait, did Rachel call? I told her time and time again not to call about Channing Tatum's waistcoat size-"

"Blaine you are the worst guesser ever." Kurt stated, and Blaine could practically hear his eye roll. Blaine opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off. "Honey, the adoption agency called."

Blaine almost dropped his phone. "You're kidding," he said slowly, "wh- what was said?"

Kurt let out a breathless laugh before giving Blaine the best news since 'I do'. "They found a match, honey. A little boy from the Philippines; he speaks Filipino and with your background they thought he'd be perfect for us."

Blaine didn't try to cover the tears leaking down his face. "H-he sounds perfect. When can we meet him? They did offer an appointment, right? Oh my god, we could be his parents, Kurt, his _parents_ -“

“Love, I know,” Kurt interrupts. “I’m sending his file over to you now so you can look at it during lunch. Our appointment is on Saturday at 10 AM. I didn’t mean to interrupt you during class, but this is kind of a big deal.”

“Babe, are you kidding?! This is huge! I love you so, so, _so_ much and I can’t wait to see you tonight.” Blaine says before he heard Kyle shout. He frowned. That documentary should not be that entertaining. “I have to go, but I’ll call you during lunch?”

“I’ll talk to you then. Go teach the future generation.”

Blaine smiled and hung up. As he walked back to the classroom, Blaine didn’t know what could bring him down from this high. He and Kurt had been trying for so long for a child, and now it was possible? He didn’t think anything could take the smile off of his face.

That is, until he saw the _completely wrong video_ playing on the projector. _David must have moved his fucking files around._

Blaine slammed his laptop shut, his cheeks red now for a different reason.

Not for the first time, Blaine declared David a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> Of AP Gov and Weddings has to be one of my favourite pieces, so I decided to expand it a little. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
